The Truth of Everything
by AkaiNaito
Summary: Circe escapes from Providence to find herself sent on an unwanted journey to truth to all the mysteries that the Nanite Event left behind. And it just so happens that Rex is helping her. Will contain Circex later on. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Beginning

**Circe's POV (Point of view)**

"Keep moving, kid"

I felt the Providence soldier's gun push against back for about the ninth time as I was being escorted down to Black Knight's office. One of the two Providence soldiers behind me started to speak.

"You know, why don't we just put the goddamn collar to use and make her walk?" His voice was deep and sounded tired. To tell you truth I kind of agreed with him. Why did they just put this dull, heavy mind control collar on me if they weren't going to use it? I felt its cold touch against my neck as I kept walking down the empty hall.

"Because we're on strict orders from Boss Lady not to use it until she's finished with her."

That made the situation even worse for me, now I know that I'm on my way to Black Knight's office for what maybe the "Interrogation from hell". Continuing down the white empty hall, we made a right into a larger hall with a black door in the middle.

We stopped in front of the door to see that there was a password panel right next to it. One of the Providence soldiers stepped up and typed a bunch of different characters in about two seconds. The black door opened to reveal Black Knight sitting in her chair smirking maliciously.

"I've been expecting you for a while, Circe. It's so good to see you again. "What did she expect me to say? _Oh nice to see you too, how are the kids? Wait, you don't have any. _I silently prepared myself for the questions she was going to ask. I turned around just in time to see the two Providence soldiers walking toward the door. "_Please don't leave me alone with her_ "I silently thought to myself.

Of course they left, talking about Saturday plans as they walked out the door and silently closed it. _Thanks for nothing bastards. I'll get you for this later_. I turned around, ready to be bombarded with questions from her highness. She started to speak in that fake motherly voice of hers.

"Do you want me to call you Circe or Catherine?" Weird way to begin an interrogation if you ask me.

"Why does it matter to you?" I said coldly.

"I just want to make you feel comfortable by calling you on what you prefer." It was obvious that she was just trying to get me to let my guard down. There were only two people who would always call me that. And now even thinking about those two people made my chest hurt like hell. Catherine was a name reserved for people only I trusted.

"Call me Circe" I drew in a large breath of the air in her office and let it out in an uneasy breath.

"Please Circe, calm down. Feel completely at ease. I just want to ask you some questions." _I knew it, it's an interrogation._ "Would you like something to drink? Water? Orange juice? Coffee? You name it."

_Coffee? Is she being serious? This is just another attempt to let my guard down. Don't play along_. She got an immediate reply. "No thank you."

"All right then. " She looked no different from when I last saw her on every single Providence poster on about every single flat surface in Hong Kong. Same dark purple hair, same black cape, same everything. It bothered me though, something seemed different about her, I couldn't figure out what though. She opened her mouth to the most unexpected words I never expected to hear.

"Tell me Circe, what do you know about Daetrix L90?" I just stared at her blinking my eyes. _Daetrix L90? What the hell is that?_ So I gave her the worst possible answer in this situation.

"What?" The words came out before I could stop them. Now the interrogation begins.

"Daetrix L90." She repeated. I might as well be honest with her.

"I don't know what that is."

"Suit yourself. " She opened a drawer from her desk and pulled out what looked like a rubber glove that had wires through it. It was white but every two seconds certain lines through it would light up in the color of red. She walked over to where I was standing, put the glove on. And before I could react she placed the gloved hand on my forehead and then torture began.

I fell to the floor using my hands and knees to support myself; it felt like my head was on fire, with an awful burning sensation that might as well melt my brain. The weirdest thoughts were going through my head_. The formula for area is 3.14 __ r__². Pluto was classified as a dwarf planet in 2006. ROY G BIV are the colors that are visible to the human eye. To this day Ryan Higa is the number one subscribed person on YouTube._ I was in too much pain to even care; now it felt like someone took a hammer and started smashing it against my head. I opened my eyes to see everything was blurry; everything started to fade to black. My hands and knees couldn't keep me up anymore; they gave out as I crashed onto my side on the black floor.

Everything was disappearing; I looked up just in time to see Black Knight Looking down at me. She was saying something but I couldn't hear. I felt so tired, as if I didn't sleep for four days. The only thing I could do was pass out on the floor of course.

**Black Knight's POV**

I left the teenage girl passed out on the floor as I called two of my Black Pawns to carry her down to prison cells. It was obvious that the mind collar wasn't going to do anything on her considering her nanites. I walked over to settle in my chair once again, only to be greeted with the Black Pawns already in my office.

"Take her down to the prison." I said simply. With a "Yes ma'am" they dragged her unconscious body out the door. I stared at the back of her head which was facing me. The K.E had obviously been too much for her. I took a mental note to interrogate her later. I stared down at the picture of Circe, the only one I could find. It was when she was fourteen, she looked younger of course. Her skin was less pale and her hair was shorter but still dyed red at the bottom. The biggest difference was that she was smiling; she was in front of a beach wearing a red sleeveless shirt with a black caprice and flip-flops.

Staring at the picture I looked up to the Circe in front of me. She looked just like her mother, same eyes, same hair, and same personality. As soon as they left I said aloud…

"So that's Cynthia Nightwalker's daughter…"

**I think the second chapter's better than the first. It'll be coming out soon, until then review!**

POWER OF RAINBOWS!


	2. Escape part 1

**Circe's POV**

_Get up_. I told myself. I woke up but for some reason I couldn't willpower myself to sit upright. My eyelids were too heavy to open and I wanted to go back to sleep but I couldn't. Well...if I'm too lazy to move I guess I'm stuck lying here.

_Get up._

_No I'm too tired to_. I answered myself.

_So basically, you're too weak to move_?

_I'm...not…WEAK_. I firmly told the stupid coach-willpower voice in my head.

_Then get up!_

_FINE!_ Summoning all of my strength I miraculously lifted my head and my back off the ground. Slowly opening my eyelids I noticed that there was light already leaking through them. When I fully opened them the sight around me was an empty, dull one. It was a well lit room with a cot to my left and a door to my right, but nothing else.

Pushing myself off the floor I ever so slowly walk over to the cot and sit down with a heavy sigh. _How did this happen? _I paused for a moment and begin again. _Because you helped Rex get the Master Control Nanite, then you kissed him and pushed him off a ledge more sixty feet off the ground. Therefore allowing him to escape with the Master Control Nanite but now you're in Providence custody because you allowed yourself to be captured by Providence for his sake._

Sometimes I really hate when I give myself a smart-ass answers. But every part of it was true, and I still couldn't believe I actually kissed him. And at a time like that too! I thought that was the last time I was ever going to see him again so I kind of acted on impulse. It felt warm and soft though, I didn't want it to end but I knew it had to so I put my hands on his chest and gently pushed him off the ledge. Making sure that Rex escaped with the Master Control Nanite was the only thing that mattered…

Only thing that mattered…

Interrupted by a sudden chatter of voices coming through, I stood up ready for whatever they make EVOs do around here. The voices were close enough for me to make out now.

"So where's this human EVO at? I need to see him to actually believe it's true." It was a male voice deep and rough. It was a couple of seconds before he got a reply.

"That's _**her**_. It's a teenage girl we're talking about here." The voice was female this time. "Boss Lady told us no too put the collar to good use yet. She's got quite the personality I hear." They both started laughing, what the hell is so funny about a teenage girl getting locked up by a diabolical bitch? The female voice began to speak again.

"It should be around here somewhere. Hey Don, look for four-three-three will ya?" The female voice sounded closer.

"Yeah, I got it. "The male voice was right outside the door which apparently wasn't that thick considering I could hear their voices. "Oh, found it." The door opened instantly but didn't close; I guess they weren't planning on staying long.

They were both dressed in the traditional Providence outfit, with the masks above their heads. To my surprise they didn't have guns or weapons whatsoever. They saw me sitting on the cot with my head hanging low so my eyes didn't meet them.

"Well this is it." The female voice simply stated. And when did I become an "it"?

"I don't believe you, is it even an EVO?" The male voice retorted. Again with the "it'

"It is too. I didn't see it in action yet but I know it's definitely an EVO." _Are you guys ever going to stop with the "it"?_ I questioned. No use saying anything though, as if they were going to listen to an EVO. Silently cursing all of Providence in my mind the male voice cockily said,

"I'm going to need some proof, show me what it can actually do." _So that's a "No"._ But I didn't like the sound of this so far. Looks like they were going to finally going to put this heavy collar around my neck to "good use".

"Fine. I'll show you." She took out a remote with miniature buttons that were various colors; she lifted it up and her fingers moved so fast I couldn't see them, but I knew she typed some kind of command. Let hell finally begin. After about twenty seconds the female voice finally started talking again.

"Hold up a second. Need to test it first." She typed in some more buttons, while I'm just sitting there with my head which was up this time She drew in a large gulp of air to issue her dramatic command. _Looks like this is it,_ _this is my fate_. I'm going to be forced to work for Providence and I'll probably never see my friends or family ever again. And this is just the first step to working as EVO slave forever.

At this very moment was when I thought about something I never actually thought about before. My parents, wait let me rephrase that. My dad and my stepmother. Don't get me wrong I have thought about them before but-. You know what? Just forget it.

My heart was filled with regret thinking about my dad and stepmother; my chest started hurting. Ignoring the pain I think silently in my mind _I wish I saw them again_.

Anticipation made my heart beat fast and sweat roll down the side of head. The female soldier drew in another gulp of air just like the last time when I THOUGHT she was going to issue her dramatic command. _Here it comes_ I thought downheartedly. Her voice echoed once again in the room.

"Stand up." She said simply. _Stand up? Are you serious? Nothing like, "Go wreak havoc for Providence Defect group" or "Capture five-hundred EVOs that will be used for hard labor"? And you increased the anticipation for "STAND UP"? Are...you...fucking...serious?_

(What else can you expect from me? If you were trapped inside of prison that a diabolical dictator put you in, wouldn't you feel a bit angry, or irritated, or fucking pissed off? Especially when your put in that prison because your one of half of population is: an EVO) After I finished raging on the stupid command I just noticed something. Nothing. Nothing at all.

There was no extremely crazy urge to do exactly what she says just… nothing. Quickly thinking of someway to not end up in a laboratory full mad scientist with an excuse to dissect me, it hit me.

Pretend.

Standing up mindlessly, I hoped they bought the fact that I was being controlled and not pretending. The female soldier started speaking once again.

"There we go it's working now."

"Little delayed though, don't you think?" The male voice was speaking this time.

"Yeah…let's try out one more command." She paused dramatically and drew one of her famous dramatic breaths of air. Hopefully this one would be more promising. If you're going to be evil, does it right?

"Down." _I can't believe how disappointing that is._ _Wait, what does she mean by down? Down on knees? Down on hands and knees? Or does she want me to lie on the floor? _Puzzled by her not-so-specific command; I crashed on my knuckles and knees. And hell did it hurt! An aching pain shot through my knuckles and knees. _Goddam, these floors are HARD! Ow…note to self. If you're fall on your hands or knees try and do it softly. _Opening my eyes to see my knuckles shaking from supporting my wait. Also realizing that my face was grimacing from pain. The ever-so-dramatic female soldier started talking again.

"Your right. It shouldn't be struggling if it's under control. I'll just turn it up to high frequency." _High frequency? Oh this just gets better and better._

"Wait! Boss Lady said not to use high frequency for time being because of some bugs of with the program." The male soldier turned out to be a goody-goody. Wow, that's actually a first for me.

"Do you actually listen to what she says?" I agree with the royal drama queen, she's not worth listening to considering the entire populations of EVOs are either in Providence custody or in hiding. "If things do get bad, we'll just say that it got out of control and started freaking…out." _Freaking...out, what's that supposed to mean? _The royal drama queen interrupted my process of thinking at that time.

"Alright, high frequency mode…ON." She pressed a couple of buttons and then electrifying pain shot through my entire body. I collapsed on the floor, still conscious however.

Feeling as if electric bolts were running through my muscles I managed to get some thoughts through my head, amazingly.

_Oh my God… everything hurts. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? _Wishing for the pain to stop, my body feels another jolt of hell running through my body even worse this time though._ I...fucking…curse the day Providence was made. I curse the day the insane scientist invented this god forbidden torturing device! _Some say miracles can't happen, some say they can happen. I don't honestly care about that but right then the most god-like happened.

Everything stopped. The electrifying pain stopped the aching on my knuckles and knees stopped, everything just stopped. Recovering from the immense pain I staggered up and then the second most miraculous thing of the day happened. The collar fell off clattering on the floor echoing for what seemed forever.

We all just stood there listening to the echoing clatters of the mind collar. Her royal drama queen whispered…

"Oh no." She stepped back as did the other soldier. Finally realizing what this meant I replied smiling evilly…

"Oh yes."

_**So the escape begins! Part 2 might be up sometime this week or next week. I'm trying to not be one of those authors who never goes on hiatus. I think I doing pretty good so fa, considering I already uploaded chapter 2. Give me reviews to eat people!**_

_**POWER OF RAINBOWS!**_


	3. Escape Part 2

**Author's note- hey guys I just want you to know before reading the story; when Circe uses her siren powers I'm just going to call it "screaming"( I kind of worded this weirdly, I know). Just don't want any confused fans, that is it. POWER OF RAINBOWS! Oh yeah this was supposed to be just one chapter but I made it two chapter because of how long it is.**

Embracing the chance for escape I screamed the two Providence soldiers into the wall and ran out the door which was conveniently open (Oh yeah, they did leave it open) and ran as fast as I could down the endless hallway. And when I say endless I mean ENDLESS. I ran at least fifty miles per hour (Maybe not fifty) and I still couldn't see a turn I could make, the sooner I get out of sight the better.

Still running as fast as I could; I looked behind me, no angry Providence soldiers. Good. Looking ahead a door came in sight on the right-hand side of the hallway. I don't have a plan of any kind. I thought, Maybe what I could do is just stop there for a quick rest and come up with a plan. Yeah, that sounds good.

Knowing I could get a rest from running made me run even faster, the door came even closer within every step. Thinking about seeing my friends again made me run faster. Closer. Thinking about seeing my family again made me run even faster. Even closer. But… thinking about seeing Rex again made me run fastest. Before I knew it I was in front of the door and staring at the panel next to the door.

It had two buttons, one at the top and one at the bottom. The first one was white while the other one was black .However the question was which one would let me in there, and which would sound a ridiculously loud alarm. If it's anything I learned from pushing random buttons, always pick the top one. I quickly pushed the button and ran inside, and closed the door from pushing the bottom button from the panel inside. Catching my breath on the left-hand side of the wall I open my eyes to see a humongous room filled with Providence uniforms, each in see-through plastic bags.

Not one single light was on in the room; I was using the white on each uniform to illuminate the way. I make my way to the back constantly looking over my shoulder to see if there was anyone there. (Of course I'm paranoid; I just got out of my prison cell but not the prison) Mindlessly putting my hand through the endless amount of uniforms hanging on the racks; I don't feel the wall I was looking for, and I sink to the ground and lean back to fall on metallic floor. My stressed out observation of current situation begins.

Oh God, what am I going to do? I've escaped the prison cell but not prison. I let out a mind-moan and continued. If only-no, this not the time for regrets. I have to think of a plan and fast, and it has to be a good plan. Something that'll actually work and hopefully get me out of here safely. Reviewing my previous thoughts I begin brainstorming, but I still listening for footsteps. Wait…

Still on the ground, I look around myself to see a couple of thousands of Providence uniforms. Considering that there were at least a thousand of these uniforms around me I think it's a bit obvious what I'm going to do. Immediately I stood up and scanned the crowd of uniforms for a female one.

I noticed that everything one of these Providence uniforms had a tag on the plastic bags they were in. This is what it pretty much what it looked like.

NAME: JONATHAN L. DOUTY (Just a made up name)

SEX: MALE

RANK: PAWN 1B (I don't know what it means)

CODE: 12345678 (It's a made up code by the way)

Often I notice that I have a habit of freaking out in situations like this; I was frantically scanning uniforms praying to run into a female uniform. At last, my wish was granted. The tag read…

JESSICA CRUSE

SEX: FEMALE

RANK: CASTLE

CODE: 83659276

Grabbing the uniform out of the plastic bag, I throw off my clothes into a dark corner. (For all of you messed up perverts out there, I will NOT go into details) Quickly slipping into the uniform I stuff all of my hair in the back of the uniform and pull the mask fully over my head, completely concealing my identity.

Just one problem, the uniform didn't come with the traditional boots. What am I going to do with my high-heels? I can't just go barefoot, but what are they going to do when they see me wearing high-heels? Will they go _"Oh those are nice boots"_ or "_STOP RIGHT THERE! You are violating at least fifty dress code rules by wearing those high-heels, even if they are extremely fashionable!"_

Not surprisingly, I already knew what I had to do. And it would break my heart at least a million times but in my brain I knew it was what I had to do. Very slowly taking off my right boot I summon all of my strength (physically and emotionally) and as soon as I have the boot off I break the heel clean off. As heart-breaking as it was, I take my left boot as go to the heel but I snap the secret compartment open this time.

Inside the five-inch deep compartment were my sister's driver's license, my sister's bank card, my emergency wad of money, and the protected picture I kept in there. I ripped Jessica's ID off the plastic bag and shoved that in my right boot in case I needed it. Getting up fast, I shoved every single of my personal items in my right boot(I left my clothes and broken heels in there though), and ran through the blinding crowd of uniforms to reach the door. Out the door I went running toward the fate of my freedom.

**Read the next chapter to find out if everything goes well or not! And give me reviews to eat please! No, seriously I'm really hungry and dinner is four hours away….POWER OF RAINBOWS!**


	4. Escape Part 3

**Okay. This is one hell of a long chapter so get comfortable. This chapter took me FIVE hours to write. And I'm serious about that, so you better be happy. Also, I'm starving my LIFE off people. Please give me reviews to eat, I'm so hungry. *Stomach growls for like the next ten minutes* Well, anyways enjoy the chapter! POWER OF RAINBOWS!**

**Circe's POV**

Now out of the room I nonchalantly walked down the hallway trying to slow down my heartbeat. The first thing I had to do was to find some kind of transportation. _The motorcycles!_ This randomly popped in my mind. They would have to have some kind of room for that wouldn't they? Walking faster down the hallway another conflict occurred to me. _How am I going to escape with it though? Security has tightened ever since Black Knight took over._ Conflicted and stressed I unknowingly made a right into the next hallway and bumped in another soldier and crashed onto the floor. However I recovered quickly, immediately giving a "Sorry" to the soldier. He replied back with a quiet, "It's fine." and he walked on. Without thinking I turned around and hurriedly asked…

"Do you know where the…firearms room is? I'm from sector five so I don't know this place very well." Everything I just said I made on the spot. A sound believable though doesn't it? Obviously buying it the soldier replies with a kind voice, which you could tell was male.

" Yeah, go down this hallway and it's the fifth door on your right. Pawn Kennedy's on duty as if now. Just go in there, tell him the mission code and the model and you're good." He continued walking down the empty hallway.

Knowing he probably wouldn't hear it I didn't yell a thanks down the hallway but instead, ran down the hallway like was no tomorrow. Miraculously I fully hatched my plan, I was going to look like I had an urgent mission and ride out of here. Simple as that, and everything would've been fine if it wasn't for the stupid mission code. What was I going to say for that? 12345678? No one would ever buy that! Unless…I just make up a bunch of random numbers and hope for the best. Yeah, that sounded good to me. As if now, my main priority was to get out of here ASAP. As for the model… I decided to just ask for the best model for long-range shots. So I was good. For now anyways.

Doors started to come into sight on the right-hand side. Passing the first door, I pushed all of my concentration on counting the doors I passed so I wouldn't miscount. Passed the second door. _You're getting closer._ Passed the third door. _Even closer._ Passed the fourth door. _One more!_ _DON'T PASS THE FIFTH DOOR!_ I screamed at myself as I halted in front of the fifth door, catching my breath. These masks were actually really easy to breath in; taking in my breaths quickly I rushed through the door.

In front of me was a room filled with a hippie's worst nightmare. Guns. Millions of them, across the wall on the ceiling they were even some attached to the floor. Not too far away from the door was a muscular man who looked like he was in his late thirties. He had a full head of hair that was brown, peach skin and eyes that were currently scanning the newspaper. His feet were crossed over the other as I cautiously made my way over to him.

As soon as I was directly in front of the desk I corrected my posture, silently cleared my throat, and carefully chose my words. Before I could say anything he put down his newspaper and stood up from his chair and casually said.

"What can I help you with?"

Recalling ever single military movie I have ever watched I prepared the most respectful tone I could ever use and replied back.

" Sir! I'm-" I was immediately interrupted.

"Cut it with the "sirs" kid. I'm just a Pawn, call me Ken. Everyone does. Now back to you."

Clearly confused I started again. "Um… Ken, I'm on an urgent mission and I need a model that's good for long-range shots." Surprisingly I said it confidently. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked up, clearly he was thinking. Out of nowhere he looked back at me and snapped the fingers on his right hand loudly and stood up on his desk, getting a firearm from the ceiling.

" This one should serve you well, kid." He sounded delighted; he jumped off the desk to the side and slammed a ridiculously small firearm on the desk. By the looks of it I would say six inches wide and three inches long. " The G4-149. Brand-new model, it can fire up to sixty feet and it has a periscope that can see up to eighty feet." He handed the gun to me and ended our conversation with a… "Treat her well, kid"

"I will."

This Ken seemed like pretty nice guy and even if I was technically stealing it for now, I made a silent promise to give it back one day. Beginning to exit the room I reminded myself to ask him where the room for all of the transportation was.

"By the way, do you know where the room for transportation is? W-well I mean the room where all of the motorcycles and planes are. Back in sector five we called it something else." I finished the sentence nervously. I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't blow my cover, but I hope I didn't. After about ten seconds I still didn't get an answer; what was taking him so long? Is it really that hard to tell a couple of directions? At last he gave the answer.

"So you're from sector five? Well that explains why you called me "sir" because everyone around here knows me, and I know them. But you're in a hurry so I don't want to hold you up. You continue down the hallway and make right and then make a left in the first hallway on the left hand side." He paused to let me absorb it in. I let him know I was good with the directions by saying "Uh-huh."

"Then you make the first right and then you turn left and it's the first door on the right-hand side. Got it?"

Although the directions he gave me were abundant I believed I could remember them. Instantly I nodded my head and ran out the door to continue down the hallway. The right turn came faster than I thought, especially since I was running with high heels that didn't have heels. My eyes scanned the area for the left turn which was still out of sight. Wow, I was doing a tremendously huge amount of running today. If I had to estimate I would say at LEAST two miles. The right turn I was supposed to make came into my sight. While I was running I reviewed the plan over and over until I made the right turn and I just give myself another problem. _What do I do after this though? _ I realized. _Do I go to the Plant or… go back home?_ The thought made me want to stop but I knew I cou-

**BAM**

Groggily getting up I assume what happened considering the fact I was on the ground in front of a wall. Then I realized that I was right next to the hallway I was supposed to make a left into. _Okay, focus on running not thinking. _My chest starts hurting from running so much, but I kept running anyway ignoring the pain. Fulfilling the first right lifted some weight off my soldiers. _Only one more turn and I'm good. _ The final turn came much sooner than expected; heart beating fast I stop in front of the first door on the left-hand side.

_This is it. If I can get that motorcycle its hasta la vista Providence. _Memories flash through my mind, memories of my friends and memories of my family. Seeing them again, is all I wanted. It was an automatic door so I walked right in. The sight before was breathtaking, the "room" was actually a giant hall filled with those motorcycles, planes, trucks, and skateboards without lined along a portion of the left wall. One million voices bounced off the wall and into my ears as I take in my surroundings. There's so much noise in the room I can't even think straight.

Aimlessly walking around I subconsciously made my way to the wall of skateboards without wheels. Dazed by the abundant amount of technology here, I manage to sense the noise has decreased. Making my feet work, I walk over to a soldier with his mask down. He had a buzz-cut with spikes of auburn brown hair growing taller and taller. To match with green eyes, by now I was only one foot away from him. Preparing to find out what the skateboards without wheels were, I take a deep breath and start with a military tone.

"Sir! I'm-

"What's with the "sirs" kid? I'm a Pawn 1B, nothing special. Name's Dan. Go ahead." Well apparently no one liked being called "sir" here, to my surprise. Either all of those military movies lied to me or Providence worked another way.

"Dan…My name is Jessica Cruse. I'm on an urgent mission and I need the fastest…" I stopped. What were these skateboards called anyway?

"Hoverboard you got?" He finished for me.

"Yeah." If my mask wasn't down he would see that I was blushing from embarrassment. He looked at me skeptically as I continued trying to sound more confident this time.

"My mission code is 85029584 and here's proof of my identification." After I said that I bended down and reached into my right boot and blindly grabbing. First time I grabbed my sister's driver's license and the second time was my sister's bank card( I'll explain later why I have it) and the third time, which was also the final, at last I found Jessica's ID card and handed it to him. He had the WTF face from watching me dig through my boot, but it soon disintegrated in face of absolute respect.

"Oh… you're a Castle. Umm… sorry. I thought you were just a Pawn like me. Um…what model would you like ma'am?"

Out of my entire life I haven't been called ma'am once, I mean I'm only fifteen. So what do you expect?

"The fastest model, please" Yes, even when I was planning to break out of an extremely high-alert prison for EVOs; I still remembered my manners. Be proud of me, Mom.

"Then you want the G4-LX. It takes a while to get used to if for the first time. But a Castle could surely handle it." It was primarily silver, but had black lines running through it vertically. To me it was beautiful in every single possible way. It was simply amazing to have the technology running it, just resting inside of its thin layers. But I was quite puzzled on how it worked, so naturally (and with ease) I asked.

"How does it work, though?"

"Something to do with balancing a physical object with EM waves and stuff…eh, something like that. I'm not a big major in science."

"Oh okay, then. Can I just take this to go?" _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes. _

"Since you're a Castle you can have it out for eight hours." After he said that, I automatically decided that this was going to be my transportation for a while.

"Sure thing." My voice rang out nervously. Immediately I started walking toward the exit which I knew lead out to the platform where all Providence transportation departed.

"WAIT!" Dan's voice shouted. _Just when I thought I was safe… _My heart started racing and my hands started to sweat. Trying to hide it, my breathing started getting heavy, I stiffly turned around and faced him once again.

"What'd you say your name was again?"

"Jessica Cruse." He took out a tablet that looked like an iPad out typed in something. His face went from hardened to completely at ease.

"Oh well, sorry to trouble you. Just a security caution ma'am." He stepped closer to me and whispered.

"There have been some Pawns disguising as the higher ups so they can sneak out. And Black Knight…," He shook his head, clearly worried. "She's not happy. Be careful to get it back on time ma'am."

Eager to get out of here I nodded my head and ran to the doors of the platform. While I was running I thought about the soldiers I've met up to now. All of them seemed pretty okay, except for the two who kept referring to me as "it". I'll hate them forever. But aside from those two, Ken and Dan…they were actually pretty nice. _Maybe all of Providence isn't evil, but some of its definitely good. But if only that good could rule over the evil. _My mind was plagued with uncertainties and unanswered questions. But I couldn't consider them now, not when I was so close to escaping. Arriving at the doors to the platform I brushed off the thoughts and walked out onto the platform, still holding the hoverboard.

After about fifty thousand times of falling off of the hoverboard, I started to get the hang of it. It was actually just like the hoverboard my dad gave me for my fourteenth birthday. As soon as I remembered that this was exactly like my old hoverboard, I instantly became a master at the new one. Even doing a flip or two just to show-off to the other soldiers looking at me. I decided to stop, because it wasn't really me they were looking at if you un- You know what? Just forget I said anything.

Now that I was an instant master at the hoverboard I disappeared off in the night. But the sight when I looked down wasn't pleasant, although it meant I left at the right time. There was a woman with dirty blonde hair who was wearing black dress pant with a blue sweater to match with black. Kind of like the ones my heels USED to be, before I broke the heels off. Returning my attention back to the woman, I noticed she was shouting at one soldier. Angrily. Before I knew at least six or seven soldiers are talking at once to her.

_Wait…_ I pondered._ Oh no, is that…?_

_Yes it is._ I answered to myself.

Jessica Cruse. She's going to hate me for the rest of eternity when she finds out I took her uniform. And her ID.

_Sorry, but it was very necessary. At least you'll get a new uniform, right? _I apologized in my head. It was clear to see that she wasn't going to hear me any time soon. After watching the situation below for a couple of minutes I turned around and leaned some of my weight on my left foot so I would go faster.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do now, so I aimlessly sailed off in the night.

_Friends._

Memories of Tuck, Skwydd and Cricket ran through my mind.

_Family._

Recalling my dad and stepmother made me think about the good times with them.

_Rex._

Cabo Luna might've been the only time I had fun when I was with Van Kliess. Riding those four-wheelers was really fun, watching the volleyball match was quite amusing to me. Especially when Rex crushed that blonde jackass about five hundred times. But thinking about him also made me think about the kiss we shared. How I wanted to feel it again. And I might. I needed to think about a relationship. But for now I have a message for all of them.

_I'm coming._

**Okay, so how'd you like that chapter. I know it was incredibly long, but it doesn't mean I'm going to stop for a while. I'll probably update at least two times a week. But it depends on my homework. So if you don't get updates for a week, blame my teachers. Oh my God, I'm STARVING. I need REVIEWS TO EAT! Thanks for reading, and review please. THE POWER OF RAINBOWS!**

**Review shout-outs**

**VRmaster300-A lot of the things you don't know about in this story will be explained later. And as for the over-caring clothing. Well..you'll find out about her boots soon. Thanks for the review!**


	5. Just where are you?

**Hello, this is AkaiNaito back with another chapter. However this one is going to be a little shorter than most, but I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy! POWER OF RAINBOWS! If you haven't watched "Mind Games" yet then go watch that. Or go read what happened on Generator Rex Wiki because this chapter will have some references to it.**

**Rex's POV**

Upon entering the main conference room I see Holiday in her usual outfit. She was sitting at one of the computers furiously typing something on it. _Maybe I should come back later._ Before I could finish the thought, she looked up at me and started speaking.

"Rex. Kind of late to be up don't you think?" What time was it anyway? _That doesn't matter. _I replied to her question

"Doc, its Saturday! There's no such thing being too late." I put on one of my best smiles. But then I turned my expression into a serious one. "Besides I actually wanted to ask you about something." She turned her chair so it was facing me and curiously asked…

"About what?"

"About Circe."

That got her attention. She sat straight her chair now, with a look of absolute seriousness. She firmly questioned…

"Yes?"

I took a deep breath in and started explaining.

"You know how Scarecrow disguised as Circe?"

"Yes."

"Then this means that she's still in Providence custody?"

"It probably does." She solemnly stated.

"Is there any way we can find her? Like… what Providence base she's at?" I desperately asked. She gave me a quick look of sympathy and then sighed.

"Providence should have a database of all of the EVOs in captivity and where they are." She almost whispered.

"Really?" I practically screamed. Holiday jumped as soon as I said that, she was going to say something but I started talking again. "Then that means-"I was cut off by Holiday.

"Rex."

"Yeah?"

"What I could do is hack their database."

"Then why don't you do that?"

"Because if I hack it, there is an 80% possibility that they can find where…" She spread her arms out to the entire empty room. "They could find out where our base is. I'm sorry Rex, but that's one risk we can't afford to take." All of the hope that swelled up in me disintegrated that very second. _So there's no way._

Despite the fact I was incredibly disappointed I put on a fake smile. "It's fine Doc, I mean she's tough. Who knows? Maybe she actually got out." After saying that, I left the room with Holiday furiously typing on the computer.

**Dr. Holiday's POV**

That was one cut I didn't want to make. _But it's too risky to hack the database. _I reasoned with myself as I was typing in reports on Scarecrow. I definitely wouldn't blame Rex for worrying about Circe, when he came back from Abysus he looked heartbroken; he wasn't the Rex he was. But one thing he said made me think for a second.

_Who knows? Maybe she actually got out. _

I leaned back on my chair taking a break from typing. Sympathy swelled within me, not only did I feel bad for Rex but I felt sorry for Circe. Poor kid, stuck in a small prison cell for our sake. But a spark of hope from Rex's comment remained within me.

_Who knows, Rex? Maybe she did get out._

**Rex's POV**

I thought about the previous conversation endlessly. Each time more of my remaining hope disappeared. _So there's no way to find her. _I blandly said in my mind. _It could be weeks, months, even years before I see her again. _The thought depressed my even more then I already was.

Then I felt something fall on my head, it wasn't heavy but extremely light. I picked it off and held it in front of my face so I could see it. It was a frickin banana peel, a slimy one too. Automatically knowing who dropped it, I looked up to Bobo hanging upside down on one of the pipes. He began to talk in that ever-so casual voice of his.

"Oops." He says without being genuinely sorry.

'What the heck, ma- I mean, monkey?" I shouted at him. Now that I think about it, that sounded better in my head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa chief!" He tried calming me down. "What's the prob? It looks like someone woke up on the the wrong side of bed today. He jumped from the pipe onto my back, almost breaking it. He climbed off rather fast though. "You know what takes my mind of problems? Videogames! Come on, chief! I'll take you one on one. Whaddya say?"

Videogames could take my mind off things. I mean, I'm not seeing Circe anytime soon so I might as well try and relax for a little bit. At least until we can find her. "Sure, why not?" I answered. "But don't drown your sorrows in bananas after I crush you." I challenged.

"You're so on!" And he ran ahead of me to my trailer. But I couldn't stop worrying about Circe, slowly walking to the trailer I simply thought...

_Just where are you, Circe?_

**So how'd you like that? Yeah I know, this is a rather short chapter but I kind of wanted to practice doing the story from different points of view. **

**Review shout-outs:**

**Dolpher: Glad you liked chapter four. And don't worry, I'll keep writing.**

**Question:**

**From now on, every chapter I publish will have a question at the end. You can PM message me the answer or you could answer through a review. All right here goes the question; how many of you are fuckin pissed off that "Mind Games", "Hermanos" and "Target: Consortium didn't air last week or this week. And you hate the fact that you only watch the episode through one of those stupid websites that you have to take a survey for. Unleash your rage in a PM or a review. Speaking of which I need some more to eat! I'm starving! Well until the next chapter, POWER OF RAINBOWS!**


	6. Almost a normal day, but not really

**Hey. This is AkaiNaito and I'm back with another chapter. And I promise that this'll be longer than the last one. Now go ahead and read the story. Enjoy! Sorry i deleted this chapter had to change a couple of things I messed up.**

**Circe's POV**

Have you ever been night-sailing before? Or more specifically, night-anything before? If you do, then you'll know to wear a thick, heavy jacket that'll keep you nice and warm. Unfortunately, I never considered the night's frigid temperatures when I unexpectedly went night-boarding.

Going against the wind resulted in ever-lasting chills through my body; I crossed my arms across my chest trying to protect it from the cold. These providence uniforms were actually really thin; I was chilled to the bone because of the wind. My head automatically turned to the east-side hoping a light blue would shine. The dark blue sky was the only thing on the horizon; _Damn._ I cursed. _I've got to get out of this cold soon, or else I'll get sick which is the last thing I need. What time is it anyway? _ I randomly thought. My mind was restless with impatience; I was planning to land wherever I was at dawn.

Number one: because none of the stores would be open considering I had to eat some food and get some new clothes.

Number two: because I wouldn't want to be seen coming from the sky. But then again, it wouldn't be that bad because I was in a Providence uniform.

Number three: umm…give me a sec to think about that one.

After recovering the last frigid wind I began to question my plan, which actually isn't actually a plan. It's just one of those wing-it-and-run things.

Uncertainty has been my number one companion so far on this trip. Uncertainty about what I'm actually going to do, uncertainty if my friends are worried about me, and uncertainty about whether my parents are freaking out because I didn't up any calls for the last two weeks.

_That reminds me, I don't have my cell phone. Damn it. _Well, I could find a payphone. _Where on Earth am I going to find a payphone? They were replaced by cell phones years ago. It's going to take sheer luck just to find one. _I continued thinking useless thoughts as a way to occupy myself until dawn came. Another cold wind blew against my body as I tried to shield it from the bitter, chilly air.

Too impatient to wait until dawn, I look at the horizon for about the fiftieth time to finally see a small ray of light blue shining through. Not waiting any longer than I did I pushed all of my weight on my left foot to sail downward. I was bombarded with artic air as flew downward; the city lights were appearing closer and closer.

At this point, I wasn't too far from the city, but finding a place to land without being seen was the big problem. What would a Providence soldier be doing when they were no EVOs? Even though most of them seem to abuse their Providence privileges, and they just go around acting like the boss of everybody. My ears throbbed because of all of cold air rushing in them, and my hair was flying all over the place. At last, I landed in the middle of what I believe is some kind of park. Green grass was everywhere, to match with emerald green trees. Quiet winds against the jade leaves frequently, and the park had absolutely no life dwelling inside of it. Except for me.

I sat down on the soft grass and put my hands on the ground and used my arms to support me, and started to catch my breath. So yeah, you can say I got comfortable, for two seconds. As soon as I heard a car drive by I grabbed my Hoverboard off the ground, and I ran to the two foot fence and jumped over it. Anxious thought filled my head as I just started walking casually down the street past the buildings that were two stories high. The street was empty except for stray cats in the large amount of dark alleys I passed. Street lights still illuminated the empty streets for time being.

A light blue started spreading over the east-portion of the sky. Estimating, it had to be six 'o'clock already, then why was nobody on the streets? _I guess there aren't any early risers in this place ._For the first time since I got here; I heard footsteps other than mine. Faint, however. I looked behind me to see the last people I would ever want to run into.

Providence soldiers. At least ten of them, they were far behind me. Something like thirty feet away. But I was still freaking out; I desperately looked for a place to conceal me. In a hurry I jumped into a dark alley despite the number of stray cats that gave me the scariest "cat eye" looks. Trying to slow my breathing I hear the footsteps coming closer and closer. Before I could think what to do next, a voice struck my ears. A loud one too.

"This is retarded. What the hell are we even doing?" The voice was female, and incredibly loud. Right after she said that I heard a noise I didn't expect to hear. _Beep._

"Dude! Quiet down, will you?" This time the voice was male and a lot quieter than the last one._ Beep._

"I'm not a "dude." It was the female voice again. _Beep._

"Whatever. Just keep your voice down, okay? We don't have much time left. Let's just look out for those nanite readings like we're supposed too."_Beep._

By now I had the courage to look out from behind the wall and place my eyes on the group. One of them was carrying a device of some kind device with an antennae sticking out. _Beep._

_So that's where the beeping is coming from. _The female voice rang out again.

"Alright, I'll keep my voice down. But what're we even doing?" It was obvious that she was angry._ Beep._

"We're just looking for unusual nanite readings." It was a new female voice this time.

"But, why?" It was the same angry female voice. She got a simultaneous answer from the male voice this time.

"Hell if I know. We're Pawns. They don't trust us yet, so it's natural they don't tell us anything."

"Whatever." Watching the group from behind the wall, I could see her look at something on her wrist. "It's six-ten. Let's just head back; people will start coming out soon.

"Yeah, you're right. Boss Lady said to keep this operation quiet."

"Whatever the hell this "operation" is anyway." She added the finger quotation marks.

A thousand pounds lifted off my shoulder as soon as I heard the footsteps get farther and farther away. _If they were just looking for unusual nanite readings, why were there so many of them? _I decided to let the question pass because I had much bigger things to worry about.

People started coming out soon enough, businessmen and women, joggers, high school kids walking to school while texting (of course), and a moderate amount of cars started passing by. It was very unusual though, as if the whole city was just coming to life. _Something's wrong here._ Everyone seemed normal, but all of them were rushing. They were all walking fast which resulted in teenagers walking into walls while texting. The joggers weren't jogging but rather running, and businessmen and women would "speed-walk" into their designated new complexes.

Apparently being a Providence soldier in disguise I didn't draw attention at all. Which was actually what I prepared for, but everyone continued on just ignoring me. _Well, I guess it's good that they're ignoring me. _My stomach rumbled loudly and I wrapped my arms around my stomach. But the first thing I had to do was get some new clothes. Don't want to go in McDonalds in a Providence uniform. Luckily I realized that I was standing right in front of a Macy's.

The last time I recently went shopping was with Cricket in Hong Kong, I remember she wanted to get some new clothes and she dragged me along because Tuck got "sick". But it turns out that Cricket and I were going to see "Twilight: Breaking Dawn", my hands were blue for next two hours.

That doesn't even count as a shopping experience; we both freaked out during the "scene" and ran out of the movie theater. _Hopefully this will be a real shopping experience and I won't get chased out by security guards for impersonating a Providence soldier. If Black Knight has realized that by now._

Macy's was better than I thought it would be. To my surprise it was President's day and they had fifty percent off jeans that were just right for me. They were a nice dark blue with a flare at the bottom; right next to the shelves of jeans was a rack of sleeveless T-Shirts that were on clearance for four dollars. Well, that makes sense since its winter and all. I bought two of the sleeveless shirts, a red one and a blue one.

After looking around a moisture absorbing black jacket (which was really convenient because I decided to get dark clothes because as if now the hoverboard was my only was of travel and if I'm hoverboarding during the night I need the right clothes to blend in) with two white stripes going down the side of the arms. The jacket was forty percent off, so it was twelve dollars. I went back to the entrance to find the register with a line of five women, each carrying about four Macy's bags.

_May I say: a bit too much shopping?_

Waiting in the line wasn't as long as I thought it would be, and then I realized I forgot to get new shoes. Walking on broken heels isn't as comfortable as you think it is, leaving the line over to the shoes area I just notice how packed the place is.

There were about twenty people in the section I was now which was the shoe section. People kept bumping into me; it reminded me of how I first met Rex. When I walked by the volleyball court and he crashed into me. Even now I think that walking by the volleyball court was probably the best decisions I've made ever since I've left home. But a conflicted thought ended the self-reflection session; ever since I got in this place I notice I never get any funny looks or whispers behind my back, considering I'm in a Providence uniform. They were acting very casual about it, as if they were used to it.

Another person bumped into me and snapped me out of it, I decided on black running sneakers that were sixty percent off. So instead of paying forty dollars for the shoes I only paid sixteen. I forgot how awesome sales were, especially at Macy's. The line was gone after I came back from the shoe section and after paying I asked the employee if I could change in the fitting room and wear the clothes out. She said yes in a hurry and pick up the phone and started talking about the stock quote and how it was going up. I changed quickly left the providence uniform there and exited the building to walk along the sidewalk right next to the now busy street with the hoverboard in my right hand.

The overall cost was fifty-six dollars for all of the clothes, I originally had six hundred but now I had five hundred and forty-four. Not bad considering these clothes were going last a long time. The Sun was fully up now blazing bright, but too radiant for my skin. I put my hood up as I got to the nearest pedestrian crossing; my stomach was burning for a crazing of calories so I planned to go to McDonalds.

While waiting for the traffic light to turn green, I started hearing a bunch of crashing noises and screaming behind. Immediately looking up in front of me I see a Ferrari get thrown into a building which releases another series of screaming people. An EVO came into my sight; it was at least two stories high. It had three eyes on its face and sharp teeth, the skin was a dark red and its hands were sharp knives.

If I had been a normal girl, I would've run away screaming. In this situation I chose to stand my ground debating to fight it or just run away. Before I could decide all three eyes look on me, it brings its head two feet from the ground and charges in my direction.

And I thought I had good reflexes.

In an obvious panic more I put my left hand out in front of me, before long I could feel its rubbery skin and then…I couldn't. Heartbeat racing, breathing heavily I slowly open my eyes to see a teenage girl with long blonde hair, jeans, and a red Aeropastale jacket on the ground. She starts to get up and Providence soldiers surround her and voices erupt through the silent atmosphere.

As she starts to stand up a woman and a man who resembled her tackled her with a hugs. The woman shouts…

"Katie! We were so worried about you!" She started sobbing and so did the man…and so did the blonde teenage girl. _Those are her parents, huh?_

While her parents were rejoicing because they had their daughter back I ran around the corner, holding on to my hood which kept trying to fly off. I forced my legs to run at least two blocks away from the scene. Now in an empty dark alley, I start yelling at myself.

_What the hell did I just do?_

I already knew the answer though, but I didn't want to believe it. I looked down at my left hand and I answered my own question.

_I just cured an EVO._

**So how'd you guys like that chapter, huh? It's definitely longer than the last one so I hope you're happy.**

**Review shout-outs:**

**Dolpher: I can't believe that your country gave up on Generator Rex. That's insane! **

**Yellowplus: Glad to see I'm not the only one ticked off about it. And the worse part about it is that a bunch of survey-taking websites are the only ones who have it. Maybe we don't want to take your dumbass surveys like ones for dating sites and credit scores and all of that other SHIZZLE! (My own word)**

**Question: **

**How many of you are sick of those stupid Justin Bieber fangirls that are going insane over his birthday tomorrow. And they go around posting messages on Facebook, messages on Twitter and a ton of stupid messages on frickin YOUTUBE. And what's worst of all, when you've heard everything about Justin Bieber's birthday you hear MORE about on the fricking NEWS! And you know what tomorrow is? Tomorrow's MY birthday too! But I won't let the stupid fan girls ruin my birthday, I will eat CAKE! **


	7. Going home

**Whazzup this is AkaiNaito signing back in with a new chapter for you to eat today! Enjoy!**

**Circe's POV**

McDonalds never tasted better, especially after the insane experience of curing an EVO.

Even though I always thought I couldn't.

I took a medium-sized bite of the spicy chicken sandwich (with no ketchup, which I hate) and gazed out the window I was sitting right next to. Everything looked normal, people walking on the sidewalks, drivers driving across the street, and the Sun shining bright.

But what happened about half-hour ago was unbelievable. A giant hulking EVO was walking the streets, going around destroying everything in sight like normal crazy EVOs do. However, instead of being mind-collared by Providence; it was cured. By me. I never even knew I could cure EVOs. The only one I knew who could cure EVOs was Rex. And I thought he was the only cure out of the entire world.

But now I'm one of the two cures.

After finishing the sandwich, fries and soda I bought I walked out, zipped up my jacket and walked on to find a hotel I could stay in. On the way though I stopped at a "Sports authority" and bought a green and black sierra backpack that was twenty dollars. Then I got back on track and started hotel searching.

_This is just like being on re-con duty. Find a lead, go where the lead is, get the info and sleep in a hotel using Chris's driver's license._ So this was like my normal schedule, before I joined Van Kliess.

Thinking about Van Kliess brought back bad memories, how he only treated us as minions not people. His eyes were the eyes of a madman, filled with insanity and anger. _Why did I even join him? _I thought angrily. _Oh yeah…_ Before I could finish the thought I found myself in front of a Marriot hotel. _One night should be good enough for me to decide what to do next._ And I found myself walking in the hotel.

The lobby was gigantic, I was pretty sure thirty trucks could fit in there. The carpet was velvet red and there was a glass chandelier on the ceiling. I was estimating that there were ten or eleven people in there. All of them were businessmen and women wearing pantsuits and carrying briefcases. I walked over to the wooden counter where a woman was had her eyes glued to a computer screen. She snapped her attention over to me.

"Hello and welcome to Marriot. How can I help you?" She put on her friendliest voice and smile. However I was at lost for words, I couldn't remember the last time I had talked to an absolutely regular and normal person. My voice was stifled for my once again attack of anxiety. _Oh my God, what do I say? Umm…uhhh…j-just say "Hi!"_

"Hi…um…I would like to stay for one night, please." All of the blood in my body rushed to my face and my knees started feeling week. _Circe! Just act cool like Chris would! _I encouraged myself.

_Yeah…I need to be more like Chris. How can I be her little sister if I can't even stay at Marriot because I was too shy to talk to the employee? _

_That's right, now pull yourself together!_

The employee started talking again.

"Just you or another person?" _What kind of whore does she think I am? _I answered myself. _That's her job Circe; she's supposed to know how many are going to staying with you. Stay cool._

"Just me."

"Alright then that'll be thirty-five dollars."

_I'll use up all of the money if I'm constantly staying in hotels. _I dismissed the thought. _Chris owes like two-thousand dollars so I'm sure she won't mind if I take some money from her bank account. _I took out thirty-five dollars from my pocket in cash. She gave me an odd look and asked.

"Can I see some sort of identification?" She must've expected me to pay with credit card.

"Sure." I dug out Chris's driver's license from my jacket pocket and gave it to the Marriot employee to examine. After about three minutes of looking at it she gave it back and started speaking again.

"Alright, enjoy your stay! Oh, wait! Did you want one of our five-star rooms?"

"No its fine, just a regular room is fine."

"Oh, okay." She handed me an electronic key card and started instructing. "You take that elevator," her index finger pointed to elevator along the northeast wall. "And go up to the fourth floor and look for room four-one-three.

"Got it." I thanked her and took the fourth elevator along the wall to the fourth floor. Elevators make me kind of nervous, when they lurch up it gets me nervous. Plus who knows who you're going to get stuck it there. But I can stand them, I usually prefer the stairs but I didn't want to walk around the lobby just looking for the stairs.

As soon as I got off there was a sign in front of me.

410↓ 410↑

I turned right and simultaneously found my room, I inserted the electronic key card and it unlocked.

The sight that greeted me was a nice one, on the left side was a bed that was big enough for two people (I don't mean it THAT way) with a white comforter. Right in front of it was a flat-screen TV standing on a cedar wood dresser, right under the TV was the remote. At least three feet away from the dresser was a sturdy oak table with a light right above it, to match with a four legged red chair with a nice red cushion to match. Behind the table was a window that took half of the wall.

I lightly tossed my new backpack against the wall and (which had my spare clothes by the way) exhausted from stress I sit down on the bed and lay down with my shoes on.

_I have one day to recover my senses and decide what I'm doing._

Prepared for an immense thinking session I pull myself up and sit with my legs crossed.

_So what do I need to do now? Well it wouldn't hurt to go back to the Plant, would it?_

_Would it?_

_Well…they're probably busy with the Master Control nanites now. Should I really bother them? The Master Control nanites aren't my biggest concern now. _

After pondering about going back to the Plant I decided to rule it out. No use just being a burden to them.

_Then what do I do?_

I let out a groan in frustration then flopped back down on the bed.

_Wait…_ A horrible thought started sneaking through my mind. _Does that mean…my only option is…?_

_Yes, that's the only way. _I pulled myself up and walked to the window staring at the city outside.

_I have to go back home._

**! You guys must hate me for ending it that way BUT I promise the next chapter will come out sooner. Sorry this one took longer, it's mainly because I spent SIX frickin hours trying to find "Enemies Mine". I'm so happy though I found it and totally fangirled over it. I'm still freaking out over Circe, what did Providence do with her? ! I hope she escaped though, I really do. If only fanfictions could be real!**

**Review shout-outs**

**Dolpher- 1. Thank you 2. What the hell does cliché mean? *Goes and searches it up*Ohhhhhhhhh so that's what it means. Don't worry Dolpher, I'll do everything I can to avoid clichés. 3. This world is plagued with Justin Bieber freaks. They are EVERYWHERE. *Plays ominous music***

**Yellowplus- Relax, I just really wanted to drop a hint about Cynthia Knightwalker. You'll get longer chapters soon enough.**

**Question **

**Remember the "bad kids" in your middle school? How they would act like they were all that and be absolute douchebags to everybody EXCEPT other "bad kids"? Have those "bad kids" ever embarrassed you before? Because when I was in seventh grade this one absolute MOTHERFUCKER asked me "Why do you have a moustache?" In front of the entire class, and I'm a GIRL! It's not my fault I'm Indian (we female Indians are cursed with very thin moustaches)**

**Post your embarrassing moment, no one's going to laugh. But we'll curse the motherfuckers who embarrassed you for all of eternity.**

**Oh, God I'm starving, give me reviews to eat please!**


	8. Not again

**This is AkaiNaito with new chapter for you! I'm going to shut up now so you can read.**

**Circe's POV**

I had one whole day to recover my senses and figure out what I'm going to do, and I blew it. I slept right after considering the worst option possible, even though it was only daytime. Then I woke up at four in the morning, brushed my teeth with the complimentary toothbrush and toothpaste provided by the hotel, (which I shoved in my backpack to use later on) took a nice, hot shower which took an hour for me to finish, and got dressed. After all of that I finally left on my way to McDonalds for breakfast. Waiting in line I repeated the awful thought in my head.

_I have to go back home. _There's no way that could ever happen.

My dad and stepmother lived in Japan(horribly long story)

There's no way I can just hop on a plane and go to Japan with my sister's driver license as identification. Knowing Providence they probably strengthened security through airports, too.

Um…uh…give me a sec to think about that. (Déjà vu much?)

But it was the only option, the only LOGICAL option anyway.

When it was finally my turn I ordered a breakfast sandwich with bacon, egg, cheese, and sausage and a hash brown with some decaf coffee. I was planning to skip lunch so that's why I ordered a bit more than I usually eat. I put down my backpack and hoverboard that I was carrying on the other side of the empty table. McDonalds incredibly empty, there were at least four other people eating in the restaurant. Not minding the emptiness I took a bite out of the hot sandwich as I tried considering an alternative solution.

_I can't be a burden to Rex and I can't even get home without getting captured by Providence, AGAIN. And I can't get in Japan any possible way. _Conflicted and stressed I finished quickly and started down the street. The street was incredibly busy with voices echoing through my ears, car horns endlessly being honked, and the enormous amount of footsteps hitting the concrete. I put up my black hood to protect my eyes from the sunlight.

I took a huge sip of the coffee and let out a heavy sigh. The coffee tasted good though, I always have a horrible habit of putting way too much sugar in coffee but that's how I like it. Nice and sweet, plus the sugar will get you energized.

After taking a sip of coffee I look to the light blue sky. _It's been a long time since I've seen the stars. _Stargazing was a habit of mine; I could stare at the stars for three hours and not get bored. The stars somehow calmed me, helped me sort out my thoughts. And that's everything I needed right now, but there were no stars to look at.

_If only stars could be visible all the time…_

Out of nowhere yelling and screaming erupted behind me. Startled, I turned around and found myself looking at red- fur-covered EVO with a hunched back and no eyes; that wasn't too far from me. It screeched loudly and turned to me and screeched less loudly at me. Then it came charging at me, swinging it's now visible claws.

_Why me of all people?_

I dodged it's reckless attack as it slammed into the building cracking only a little bit of concrete, and hurriedly put my left hand (because my other hand was holding onto my hoverboard) on its side hoping that my EVO curing ability was still available It's skin felt rough and dry, unpleasant to touch but nevertheless I kept my hand where it was as the EVO was still inactive from crashing into the wall. (No, really it was just standing there not doing anything) Immensely concentrating all of my energy I closed my eyes let my nanites do the work.

Here's where the weird part begins, I heard a voice chanting numbers in my head.

_49289672058581058_

The nanites seemed like they were on auto-pilot; I felt their power staring to course it through my arms and down to my hands. About twenty seconds later I opened my eyes to see a business man in a gray suit and red tie on the ground rubbing his head.

_581372650241_

Gasps of shock swept through the crowd as I saw people desperately trying to push forward to see what happened. Before anything else could happen I ran as fast as I could; holding onto my hood so it would fall off. My other hand had my hoverboard in a death-grip as I ran past people stopping and staring at my speed. _Not again…_

I ran onto the next street which had some people walking onto the sidewalk. While running furiously I crashed into a man who I quickly said sorry to, and then I ran faster than ever when I turned onto the next street. To my benefit, it was empty except for a few cars. Absolutely no one was on the sidewalk; my instincts told me to take advantage of the environment and run faster, the sooner I was as far away from the scene the better. However, my hoverboard started to become heavier and heavier in my right hand. At last I stopped on the empty street, full of empty and closed stores. I leaned against the red-brick wall catching my breath. The voice echoed numbers again in my head. Here's the thing that freaked me out, the voice sounded _human_. It was an adult female voice. My feet continuously hit the white concrete.

_06912746…21...13._

I leaned on the brick wall of a closed store; catching my breath. Then I realized I dropped the decaf coffee I bought from McDonalds. _Whatever. _I have bigger problems to deal with.

_What the hell was with the numbers? And the voice? Is that normal?_

Questions continuously rang out through my head as I temporarily rested on the wall. I took the time to look around me, and I analyzed the area. It was like a ghost town, completely empty, all of the stores were closed, traffic lights weren't even on, and everything was silent. Way too silent for my liking.

My experiences in cities like this lead me to one conclusion. This was the "dead" part of the city. It's pretty self-explanatory, parts of cities or towns that completely abandoned. More of them started popping up all over the place after the Event. My older sister once told me something about it.

**Flashback three years ago**

"_You know what a perfect place looks like, Circe? It looks perfectly normal. It looks like the type of place where everyone can live their lives in peace. A place like that is what I call "alive". But let's say an EVO takes down the giant Wal-Mart where everyone goes too. People need to buy the stuff they need, right? And the nearest Wal-Mart is in another tow; a town that's far away. But people can't drive that far or else they'll lose gas and then they have to pay more money for gas. So people start moving to that town, where the other Wal-Mart is. And slowly the place starts "dying". Not as many people were there, and it wasn't as alive as it was before. In some really bad cases a certain part of a town or a city ends completely dead. And once it's dead, it's dead. It can't be brought back to life. The dead must stay dead." _

_I was horribly confused, because there was a much better solution. So I told my sister my alternate solution._

"_Couldn't they just go to BJ's? Or Shop-Rite? What about Acme? And-_

"_You're missing the point!"_

**Back to the present…**

It just goes off-topic from there. But I knew my sister was right about one thing.

"_The dead must stay dead."_

Things that are dead…cannot be brought back to life.

I remembered that I just cured an EVO and was probably being chased after Providence. So I started walking casually across the street. Since there were no cars I didn't have to worry about looking both ways.

_It's pretty strange that-_ I didn't even get to finish my thought, because right then and there the ground disappeared from under my feet and I fell feet first in the unknown darkness. The rushing started changing my direction and I hugged the hoverboard to my chest as my eyes started to face upward. Air was constantly whipping against my body and my hair was flying all over the place. There was a hole of light that was growing smaller and smaller, then I realized what just happened.

_A manhole!_ _I fell down an open manhole! But wait… if I fell down an open manhole I shouldn't be falling. I would've hit the ground by now. _Frightened by the thought I came up with a quick plan; I planned to use my back pack to cushion my fall. Still I shift my hoverboard to my right hand and bring up my knees to my chest and I wrap my arms around them. Unexpectedly my body starts leaning right.

_Oh, fuck._

_**BOOM. **_

That was the sickening sound I heard when my upper left arm hit the ground. Then my head hit the ground, hard too. The ground felt like metal, and the sound of me hitting the ground was still echoing throughout…wherever I was. Aching pains were searing throughout my arm and head, it was unbearable. Everything started going black, and suddenly I was falling again.

Down into the deep abyss of nowhere.

**Sorry it took a really long time to publish this, didn't have the time to write. **

**Review shout-outs**

**Resisting the Borg- Glad you like it! And I'm still wondering what happened to Circe. And I can't wait for your story to be updated!**

**Iota- I really wish I made a longer description of the hotel room. I forgot to tell what colors the walls were. That's why I'm taking my time so I don't make stupid mistakes like that again. And Providence Playground has episodes of GR? I never knew that. I'm going to go register later.**

**Dolpher- In this chapter I tried to make it a bit obvious but by "home" she meant her parents' house. And you must hate me even more because it took so long to update this. And you're so right because they are at their worst in highschool.**

**Question**

**Everyone's complaining how Cartoon Network's absolute crap nowadays, but what would you say is or was the absolute BEST show on Cartoon Network. They can be from five years ago or from the beginning of time, it doesn't matter. What was the best in YOUR opinion.**


	9. Who?

**I am back with brand-new FLASHBACK CHAPTER! Read to find out what I'm talking about.**

***Flashback two years ago***

"_That is one hell of an EVO!" My partner Aero screamed over to me._ _I heard an EVO screech in front of the rock I was standing by behind and I scream a reply across the barren land. _

"_How are we going to cure her?" _

"_Providence's cure! We have to tell Providence to call him in! Then I could probably cure her! You make the call and I'll stall it." His silver hair shined from the giant upward rock he was standing behind. He ran forward with his two guns, one in each hand. I pressed a button on the comlink in my ear. I heard my comrade buzz in, and he sounded as calm and laid back as ever._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Rentin! We need Providence to send in their cure for the EVO!"_

"_Why? Is it that bad?"_

"_Considering it's the size of the frickin empire state building-HELL FUCKING YES!" _

_I screamed at him over the awful screeching of the EVO. I looked back at the humongous EVO; it literally was the size of the empire state building. Well, maybe half the size of the empire state building, it consisted of the colors black and blue. Its torso was mainly black but its arms and legs were blue with a mix of black._ _The EVO had gnarly fingers that could actually be used as weapons; and wings that were each the size of airplanes. Aero was on the ground shooting his guns at various places, which was a futile attempt. Soon I heard Rentin buzz back on the comlink._

"_Alright, Providence is on the way with their cure. And I warned them, too."_

"_What took you so long?" I replied angrily._

"_Sorry, they were asking details and crap. And watch your language, Circe._

"_What were they asking?" _

"_Shouldn't you be fighting the EVO?" He reminded me that Aero was fighting the EVO all on his own._

"_Right." I lifted my finger off the comlink and turned to look at the scene._

_The EVO raised its right arm and then swung it down aiming for Aero, but he jumped and grabbed onto its hand. Then it dropped down its arm and looked around, it was confused. Ace took the time to climb up it arm and bite it. _

_Screeching pierced my ears before sight could. In a chaotic frenzy the EVO started thrashing around mindlessly, throwing its arms around everywhere. And as soon as it was done thrashing around, I looked up at the clear sky and saw Aero flying through it. I came out from behind the rock and positioned myself to attempt to catch him. He was coming down back-first._

_And it failed miserably, he crashed on me and I hit the rocky ground. The wind was knocked out of me and I couldn't breathe because his weight leaned drastically on my stomach. He rolled off though and I heard him catching his breath._

"_You okay?" He quickly asked. His voice was raspy and hoarse from the fall. I coughed and tasted blood in my mouth; my stomach was hurting horribly but I managed to sit up. _

"_Yeah, I'm okay." He had a look of concern on his face; we've known each other long enough to tell when we're in pain._

"_You shouldn't have done that." _

"_What would've happened to you if I didn't?" His expression changed from concern to gratefulness._

"_I guess you're right. More importantly-", He pointed to the raging EVO. ", how are we going to cure her? My bullets can't do anything!" I looked at the EVO which was currently screeching and mindlessly destroying the deserted land._

"_Providence is on their way with the cure. For now we have to stall her!" A screech of rage and anger stopped our dialogue; we both looked back and saw the EVO looking straight at us. It let out a horrendously loud screech and started charging toward us._

"_Looks like we'll have to take her on our own!" I shouted over to Aero. I materialized my black sword and suddenly heard something. Even the EVO stopped and looked up, not too high was a Providence ship. Right on time too. Aero also saw the ship and had an ecstatic reaction._

"_Look at that! We're saved!" Aero bellowed, clearly overjoyed. I looked over at him and his unzipped black white-lined jacket; it was exposing a plain white T-Shirt that was dirty. His blue jeans were fine though. _

"_Don't get your hopes up. We don't know how strong their cure is anyway. We'll still have to fight her." _

"_Number one, you're such a downer. Number two, even if the cure isn't that strong all three of us could take it because I managed to suck out some of the high-charged nanites. So I'm confident that we can cure her." He gave a reassuring smile and I gave him one back. But I'm not exactly convinced that he made a difference, you could tell by the size that a couple nanites wouldn't do much. But we can always hope._

_Suddenly the EVO let out a screech louder than all of the others; I looked back at the EVO. It fell on its knees which rumbled the ground, and then fell completely. It felt like an earthquake that lasted five seconds. Then I heard the Providence ship gears and looked up; it was at least fifty feet above in the air preparing to land. _

_I stood still; mesmerized by how the EVO suddenly just dropped to the ground. The Providence ship landed not too far away from Ace and I. We made our way to the ship as the hangar door opened and a ramp descended. Out walked a woman with purple hair draped over her left eye. She was definitely someone I didn't expect to see; Ace and I exchanged looks and made our way over to the plane._

_As soon as Aero, the woman I didn't know, and I were facing each other I started the introduction._

"_Um…hi. Um… not to be rude but who exactly are you?" In the light I could see her better, she was wearing a gray long-sleeve shirt, black gloves, gray pants and black boots that went up to her knee. Her face made her look like she was in her mid-thirties and she was wearing dark purple lipstick. Ace and I stayed silent waiting for her response; but there was no need, it came immediately._

"_I'm Black Knight. Co-Director of Providence, you two must be from Pro Libertate." _

_Black Knight? What kind of name is that?_

"_Yeah, I'm Catherine Nightwalker and he's-"I pointed my thumb sideway at Ace, and he finished his name._

"_Aaron Lombautcher. But everyone just calls me Aero." __That reminds me, I forgot to tell her to call me Circe._

"_Oh. In that case Aero, I pleased to announce that you have been specifically chosen for an experiment." _

_That snapped me out of trusting her, whenever someone other than your science teacher uses the word "experiment" it can't mean ANYTHING good. I took a step back and Aero repeated my action._

"_What experiment?" He asked coldly, whatever it was he definitely didn't like the sound of it._

"_That's classified information. I'm going to have to ask you to come with us." I materialized my sword and suddenly I heard a dull thud. And about six Providence soldiers rushed over. When I looked right next to me I saw why they rushed over. Aero was on the ground passed out; there was a dart in his neck. I began protesting._

"_Where are you taking him? You don't even have the right to do this!" About three Providence soldiers blocked the way; they were all pointing their guns up. In an instant I put my hands up hoping it'll fool them. _

"_Sorry kid, but we can't let you get in the way. We're going to ask you to leave now." Explained one of the Providence soldiers. As soon as he finished, I kicked the gun out of his hand, bended down and did a swift roundhouse kick which had all three crashing to the ground. Instantly, I ran up to where Black Knight was planning to board the ship. I dashed up the ramp and jumped in the air doing a front flip and materialized my sword which, according to my makeshift plan, was going to end up inches away from her throat. Then I felt something hit my chest and I was sent flying in the air; I hit the ground in thump. Dreadful aching pain spread throughout my body, in my back I felt it coming from the muscle, for the rest of my body it felt like an outer pain._

_Nevertheless I forced myself up fighting the pain, and gripped the sword I was still holding. An awful theory was in my head, I didn't want to believe it. I yelled my theory loud enough for her to hear; considering the distance._

"_You're not actually with Providence, are you?" I pointed my sword at her, giving her the death stare._

"_Actually Catherine, I am with Providence. I'm with the real-side of Providence." I ran where the ship was and stood in front of the ramp._

"_Where are you taking Aero? And what are you planning to do with him? Answer me!" I barked furiously._

"_I'm afraid I can only give you this as an answer." A purple line danced across my eyes, and then it struck top of my left arm. _

_Agony came with the purple line; my muscles had electric shocks going through them while the nerves in my arms were paralyzed. The nanite-simulated sword disappeared from my right hand. My vision started fading and I couldn't keep my balance; then my one knee hit the ground. Everything was blurry, all I could see was the ground, and it kept…shifting in different directions._

"_Loss of balance is one of its side-effects." I looked up to see Black Knight with an evil grin holding onto what I think was a rod. I was proven wrong; the purple line leaped out of the rod with threatening crackling._

"_It's not very long though, which disappoints me. Tell me does it hurt, Catherine?" I honestly don't know why but I gave her an answer._

"…_hurts…like…hell…" Each word made my vision foggier and foggier. _

"_Good. That means it's doing its job. But I'm very surprised that you're still conscious after the whip." She grinned at me. "If you keep living Catherine, we'll surely meet again. And I can already tell you're going to be an interesting opponent. "And with the vision I had left I managed to see Black Knight board the ship. Instantaneously the ship lifted in the air, but it stayed low to the ground. My legs were incredibly sore so I decided to see why; it traveled north staying low to the ground. And soon I my vision started to show that it was going to ram something._

_The unconscious EVO._

_The eleven-year-old girl Aero and I were supposed to save. _

_The long black-and-blue slender body disappeared as soon as the Providence ship rammed it. Mystified by how it just suddenly disappeared rage started to boil up inside of me. _

_Wasn't there a canyon around here?_

_I quickly realized that Providence had pushed the EVO down the canyon down to its death. _

_They probably just killed an EVO! An EVO that could've been cured! _

_My hand hit the ground in an effort to pull myself up but I flopped right on the ground. _

_I turned myself over to see the Providence ship hovering above me (It must've turned around), blocking out the Sun._

_How could they do this? Pro Libertate and Providence are allies, two groups fighting toward the same cause, right? Why would they do something like this? Why? _

_Unless…_

_Unless they lied to us!_

_Unless they were planning to betray us from the beginning! Those back-stabbing, lying, MOTHERFUCKERS! _

_I stared at the now enemy ship as it still hovered above me. But something snatched my eye's attention; someone was in one of the windows. It was a woman I could tell, because of the female features. She was standing a little far away from the window, but for some reason I could see her shadowy figure._

_She was…smiling at me? Why?_

_At that moment I felt something stir inside of me. Familiarity. Something about her reminded of someone, but my vision was still unclear. That was probably why I couldn't see any other detail. Pain entered my chest suddenly and started to force me to sleep. But I just had to see who she was the only thing I could see was her shadowy figure and her lips. Her figure started to come closer and closer to the window. _

_Not now of all times…I need to see who she is…_

_The only thing that came into view was her lips. They were concealed behind red-hot lipstick, which was the only thing I was going to see. Because at that moment my body gave into the pain, and entered a dormant state. But I managed to get one more thought out in my mind before I passed out._

_Just who the hell was that?_

**So how'd you like that? This was fun chapter writing, about Circe's past life and all. The woman with red-hot lipstick… oh my God this is going a long-running mystery. If any of you have some idea of who it is, keep it to yourself! It might actually be true. The last thing you want is anyone de-friending you on Facebook because you spoiled it for them. It might be a while until the next chapter comes out because I worked really hard on this one.**

**Review shout-outs**

**Resisting the Borg- Don't worry, I will explain that. But it'll probably be later in the story.**

**Dolpher- Thanks, that chapter had me on a REALLY short writer's block. But with effort and creativity I managed to overcome it. (HELL YEAH) *GASPS* YES! You don't hate me! YAAAA-**

**Five hours later…**

**-AAAAAAAAAAY! Oh that reminds me Dolpher You asked me whether I was going to celebrate International Women's Day. I actually did, I went out with my friends to the mall. And all of us were wearing T-shirts that said "GIRLS RULE!" We even managed to convince our guy friends to wear them. But it was worth it, we got a lot of approving looks from women. There was even this teenage girl who randomly gave me a high-five. Really weird, but it was fun too. A nice breather from stress.**

**Question**

**Is there any stupid superstition that people keep telling you to follow? Like not stepping on cracks? Or Walked under ladders? For me it was "Don't whistle at night or else the snakes will come." It's a really weird Indian superstition that Mom used always used to tell me. Tell me yours!**


	10. I'm where?

******I did a little editing for this chapter.**

**Circe's POV**

Bright light made me snap my eyelids open to greet the silver ceiling. Something soft rested under my head, same thing for my back. As far as I could tell I was on a bed and covered with a thin blanket; I climbed out and felt the artic floor take over through my covered feet. I looked down to see myself dressed in my red sleeveless t-shirt, jeans and socks. It was freezing in the room and I crossed my arms over my chest and surveyed the area, it was a sufficient-sized bedroom with walls that were silver and had a lustrous shine to it. The only furniture in the room was a dresser and table which had a plate of chocolate-chip cookies on it.

Wait…chocolate-chip cookies?

Right at that moment my stomach let out a loud cry for food along with a message: EAT THE COOKIES.

_I can't eat the cookies! They could be poisoned! I don't even know where the hell I am!_ My stomach repeated the same message but this time, in my head.

EAT THE COOKIES

_No!_

EAT THE COOKIES

_I can't!_

EAT THE COOKIES

_Does this count as talking to myself?_

EAT THE COOKIES

…_They do look pretty good._

THEN EAT THEM.

_But they could be poisoned…._

FUCK THAT, JUST EAT THEM

Without thinking I grabbed a cookie and took a huge bite into it. The cookie and chocolate chips melted into my mouth leaving a succulent taste in my mouth. The deliciousness

_Mmm, tastes good._

As soon as I finished the cookie I immediately grabbed another one and sat back down on the bed a delayed reaction occurred, soreness exploded in my upper arm and I dropped my hold on my arm. But the cookie was too good to stop eating; so I switched the cookie over to my left hand. My head turned right and my eyes looked down at the bed, the blanket was a dark red and the pillow was a plain white. I just continued to sit munching on the most amazing chocolate-cookie I have ever eaten; I close my eyes and I lean back on a wall, stretch my legs out and close my eyes. Then the sounds of footsteps reach my ears, and I open them again to see a woman standing in front. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties, she had no wrinkles on her face and her hair was a healthy red, with eyes that were an emerald green. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had a black headband that concealed her forehead. It matched the red leather jacket she was wearing which was unzipped, exposing a black shirt that only reached her midriff. She was wearing torn faded blue jeans with black sneakers. She had the warmest smile I've seen so far on this trip.

"You like the cookies? " She started simply. "Friend of mine made them. Always wants to show off." _Who the hell is this? She acts like she's known me for years. _The answer was simple though: just ask her.

"Ummm…" I was at a loss for words by her nonchalant personality

"Who are you?" She asked my question looking down at me on the bed. So I stood up and nodded my head.

"Yeah…I don't exactly know who you are, sorry." She chuckled and explained to me.

"I should've intro'd myself first. I'm Sandra Abbey but down here I'm Sandra Bullet. Just call me Sandy though. Since I told you my name, you tell me yours, kid." She introduced to me.

_Sandra Bullet? What kind of nickname is that? Well I guess I should introduce myself…wait! I can't tell my real name! I still don't know her intentions, yet!_

"I'm…Catherine Adams." _Worst fake name ever. _I decided to tell her my real first name because it was a somewhat common one. Plus, I couldn't think of anything else anyway. She said the last word I expected to hear.

"Liar." She still looked down at me with the same warm smile. "That's not your real name is it? It's Catherine NIGHTWALKER."

My reaction was absolute surprise, how did she find out my real name. I was about to bolt for the door, wherever it was, when she put her two hands on my shoulders to keep me from moving.

"Whoa! Calm down, kid. Trust me, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm your comrade." All I could do was stand there blinking, still trying to process the fact that she knew my real name. She took her hands off my shoulders, confident I wasn't going to run this time, and started to explain my situation.

"Listen, kid. We-"

"Please don't call me 'kid'." The words came out before I could stop them, but I'm glad I said it. I hate being called "kid". It's so annoying, this is probably going to sound really cocky but I think that I've been more than enough for the title of a "kid." She gazed at me for a second with a confused look on her face. The same warm smile appeared on her face.

"Then what do you want me to call you?" Sandy asked.

"Call me Circe. It's what everyone calls me." Sandy gave me a what-the-fuck look.

"What kind of name is that?" Sandy questioned. To avoid a long conversation about the origin I shrugged and quickly changed the subject.

"So why am I here again?" Sandy snapped her attention to the original subject we were talking about.

"Oh yeah, that's right. We found you on the floor knocked out and with a nasty bruise on your arm." Sandy pointed to my right arm. "And the Doc said that you had a bad concussion. " I put my left hand to my forehead to find fabric bandages there. Her explanation still left me with questions.

"But where am I?" She grinned and motioned me to follow and she left the room, like a dog I followed. Sandy was waiting outside of the room, and when she saw me she basically told me where I was.

"You're in Underground Altonah." She motioned her hand around the hall for me see silver, metallic walls and people passing through the hall talking to other people. It reminded me of the place I was just at a couple days ago.

Providence.

But even though it reminded me of Providence I still remained open minded to what Underground Altonah is.

Underground Altonah?" She started to walk down the hall and then turned around and motioned me to follow, again. When we started walking down the hall she started to explain my location.

"Underground Altonah is pretty much our home base. Pro Libertate's home base that is." She turned around to me and brought up her left hand to reveal a tattoo. It was a sword facing downward with a two wavy thin flags above and below the sword. The wavy flag above the sword said "PRO" and the one below the sword said "LIBERTATE." The sword was a turquoise color. It was a tattoo I knew all too well, I mean I actually had one on my upper arm.

_Wait…maybe that how they know who I am. Because they saw my tattoo!_

This is going a little bit of explaining. You see' apparently Underground Altonah is a Pro Libertate home base. And you're probably wondering what Pro Libertate is exactly. It's a global group of people who rebel against Providence. And ever since Black Knight took over, people have been joining from all over the world. You see, they have a system for identifying double agents or people who are planning to betray Pro Libertate. Tattoos. They use nanite-embedded tattoos to find double agents and traitors, but it's also a way of identification, too. The tattoos have color though, but it depends on one's personality. And this is how they find traitors or double-agents, if the color is black it means they have betrayal intentions or they are working for another cause. They are immediately have their memories erased and are kicked out of Pro Libertate.

How do I know this? Because I'm with Pro Libertate, have been for the last six years. Sandy continued with her explanation.

"Just so you know, Altonah is the name of the city you're in. Altonah, Utah that is."

_I'm in frickin UTAH?_

"Underground Altonah, is basically a Providence-free city. A lot of people live here, mainly to escape Providence. But most of the people down here are with Pro Libertate, and I can tell that you're with us too." She pointed her index finger at the signature Pro Libertate tattoo on my upper arm. Sandy started talking

_So they did see my tattoo, it's a good thing I got the tattoo on someplace visible_. You won't believe where people get their tattoo sometimes. But my tattoo has a bit of a reputation in Pro Libertate, out of 300,000 people my tattoo is the only one that is red; the color of blood. So if someone in Pro Libertate were to just look at my tattoo they could instantly tell who I am. Catherine Nightwalker, the boss's younger sister. But the red tattoo gave me another alias though, back in Japan I used to be known as "Ketsueki Akuma" which translates in English as "Blood Demon". I actually liked it though, it made me sound vicious and incredibly strong, but in reality I'm just a weakling EVO who can't do anything.

Don't go thinking that I'm emo, it's just the truth.

I really can't do anything anymore…

A voice snapped me back to reality; Sandy was snapping her fingers in front my face loudly.

"Earth to Circe!Anybody in there?" She asked impatiently and continued to snap her fingers in front of my face. I grabbed her hand to stop the snapping.

"Don't worry. I'm alive and my brain is still working." I released her hand and she dropped it down to her side. "So what were you saying again?" She let out a restless sigh and repeated what she had just said.

"I'll have my higher ups explain what happened to you. Meanwhile you still have to explain YOUR situation to us." Confusion griped me. _What the hell is she talking about? _No, I seriously didn't know what she was talking about. Sandy clearly saw the confusion on my face and let out another restless sigh. I felt stupid, having to be the one who has to have everything explained and repeated. Sandy's impatient voice grabbed my attention.

"You do know you're supposed to be in Hong Kong? As in about 500,000 miles AWAY from America?" She desperately waved her arms around.

Oh, God. She was right; I was actually SUPPOSED to be in Hong Kong. I told my older sister that I was staying in Hong Kong for time being and that's where I was supposed to be. How is she going to react when she finds me in Utah? This was going to take a lot of explaining, I could definitely tell. I tried telling my story to Sandy.

"Funny story about that, you see-"She brought up her hand as a signal to stop.

"Save it. You'll do all of the explaining in there." She pointed her thumb to the door on the left side of the wall and entered the room with me following. As soon as I entered the room I felt a drastic temperature change, from room temperature to mother-fucking COLD. I was freezing into two seconds in the room and wrapped my arms around me in a futile attempt to warm myself up. Other than the fact that the room was FUCKING cold, the room was dim too. I could barely see anything, only a couple of figures in the room. A blue light emitted from the center of the room, I walked over to it where I heard voices discussing. Squinting my eyes I saw that the figures were around the light. Suddenly the blue light flashed a amazingly bright light which made me shield my eyes. After about six seconds I grew confident that my eyes would adjust to the light. Slowly I opened them; now more of the room was lit and I could see the figures more clearly now. They were four of them dressed in a similar way that Sandy was dressed, headbands wrapped around forehead, jackets and some kind of jeans. Two of them were women (not counting Sandy) and the rest were men. Sandy was standing off to the side of bright lit circle with her hands in her jacket pockets, as soon as she noticed my reluctance to approach the bright lit circle she called me over.

"Circe! Come on over!" Ignoring my reluctance I walked over to the bright lit circle where the people were surrounding. A man with spiky blonde hair introduced the conversation.

"So you're Catherine Nightwalker?" I was about to say yes when Sandy chimed in.

"No frickin duh! Why else would she be here? You can be such an idiot sometimes, Brent!" _So his name is Brent._

"I was just asking!" Brent argued. Then a woman with a tan skin, blonde hair, and a green headband joined the argument. She looked like she was in her early-twenties and she was wearing a plain green t-shirt with blue stripes across.

"No fighting, you two! We're here for another reason. "Sandy and Brent both backed off silently .She turned her head to me, I could see that her eyes were brown. "Ms. Nightwalker, we're sorry for the inconvenience that befallen you."

Whoa, talk about formal. But what "inconvenience" has actually befallen me?

"What…inconvenience?" She looked surprised for a second then simultaneously all five figures around the blue-lit circle turned to look at Sandy. A man in his mid-twenties with dark brown hair and a blue headband started first.

"You didn't tell her?" Sandy let out sigh and looked up to the ceiling.

"It slipped my mind." Brent took advantage of what she had just said.

"Everything slips your mind!" Brent roused. Sandy immediately came up with a comeback.

"Everything slips my mind? This is the one who left a frickin manhole open!" Sandy growled and stepped closer to the circle in a threatening manner. This doesn't mean anything good does it?

Before anything could get any worse a different woman stepped up and put a soothing hand on Sandy's shoulder. She had blonde hair with purple highlights and a purple headband and was wearing a purple t-shirt. I wouldn't be surprised if her tattoo was purple; in some cases people have their favorite color as their tattoo. She looked like she over the age of eighteen.

"Sandy, calm down. It's not really Brent's fault, so stop blaming him." Brent let out a sigh and so did Sandy. Sandy returned to her place up on the wall with her right foot up against it. I decided to break the tension in the room and change the subject.

"So…what exactly happened to me?" This entire time I didn't once wonder how I ended up here. The woman with tan skin and a green headband started to decipher for me.

"It's our fault that you ended up here; one of our members left the entrance-"Sandy cut her off.

"Which is actually a manhole." The woman in the green headband started again.

"As I was saying, you fell down our entrance and ended up with a bad concussion and a bad bruise on your arm. Now you should explain why you're here." I started to acknowledge the unusual amount of stiffness and soreness in my upper arm.

_This is going to take a lot of explaining._

**Yes, yes I'm still alive I've just been pretty busy so I couldn't work on my story. Plus this chapter was supposed to be a lot longer but I thought I've made you guys wait long enough.**

**Review shout-outs**

**Dolpher- Yeah, I guess you're right. I was going to include the Circex a couple more chapters into the story. But for your sake, I'll get Circe a cell phone and she can talk to Rex and romantic fluff will happen. Well, actually I'm not sure how I'm going to do that yet. Anyway, I'll have the Circex come in next chapter when I find some way to give her a cell phone.**

**Question**

**DO YOU BELIEVE IN THE POWER OF RAINBOWS? OR NYAN RAINBOWS?**


	11. Just in case

**Circe's POV**

"So, let me get this straight. You pushed your boyfriend off a castle that was probably sixty feet off the ground?" Sandy clarified.

"Yes. But he wasn't my boyfriend." I answered.

"One more thing. Are you sure he's still alive?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"How can a human EVO survive a fall like that? Well, maybe he survived with horrible, permanent injuries." She stated. Her eyes widened and she began to shake her hand in a denying fashion. "Not that he's dead though! I mean, I'm pretty sure he's fine though! Right?" She looked at me unsurely.

"Did I tell you that he can fly?" I answered simply. I was still walking down the empty hallway when I stopped and looked back. Sandy was standing in the middle of the hallway with her eyes wide open.

"Circe, maybe we should get your head checked by the doc…"She came up in front of me, turned me around and started pushing me in the other direction. I started to protest against her action.

"No, you don't get it! Flying is part of his EVO powers! I turned around and told her that.

"Oh. Well, that makes a lot more sense. But one thing doesn't make sense. Wouldn't he have resisted if you pushed him off? You must have distracted him somehow."

Looks like Sandy's smarter than she looks.

"Well… I just…h-he's just pretty absentminded, so I took advantage of it. "I practically stuttered my way out of the sentence. Her hard eyes stayed on mine for at least ten seconds. For those ten seconds I thought that she had seen through my lie, but I was proven wrong.

"Really? He doesn't sound like one who would be a daydreamer. Whatever." We both resumed walking again. Not wanting to avoid an awkward silence I brought up another topic.

"Where's your room anyway?" I curiously asked.

"Down this hallway." She answered simply.

"Does everyone in Pro Libertate live down here?"

"Yup. Oh, here we are!" We stopped in front of a gray door and it automatically opened. Tentatively I entered to only find hell in a messy, disorganized form. It was any clean freak's nightmare; random leather jackets strung in various places, posters of M-rated videogames littered the walls, and official-looking papers covering her desk. I wondered why I came to her clean-freak nightmare room.

_Because she has my jacket, for some reason._ She had better not have looked in any of the pockets. _If she did-_

"Circe! Catch!" Sandy's voice reached my ears while I was in deep thought. I turned my head in her direction and a saw a big ball of black heading toward me. My hands reached out and caught before I could do anything. Curious to see what it was I unfolded it out of its spherical formation, and before I completely unfolded I knew it was my jacket. I got my jacket back to normal and put it on and reached my hand into the right pocket. A ton of weight lifted off my mind when I felt about three objects there and a wad of paper.

"By the way…" I looked up to see Sandy handing me phone. To me, it looked like the Samsung Galaxy; I looked to her for an answer for why she was giving me the phone. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I was thinking that you might want to call your parents and…tell…um…the situation…you're in." She was constantly avoiding my eyes. She began to leave the room to give me some privacy but she turned around and warned me.

"But there's only five minutes left on it! Use it…efficiently." What? She's was giving me the last of her five minutes?

"Are you sure if it's-"

"No. It's fine. I get all of my minutes back tomorrow, its April fool's Day after all. "With that she left the room.

Tomorrow's April fool's day? _So today's March 31st…_

My attention turned back to the phone. Without thinking I didn't dial my dad's number but I dialed Rex's. I held the phone up to my ear and listened to the dial tone two times before someone picked up.

"_**Hello?"**_ The voice sounded incredibly familiar

"Rex?" There was about five seconds of silence over the phone before I heard his voice again.

"_**Circe? Is that you?"**_ I silently breathed a sigh of relief, he actually recognized my voice.

"Yeah it's me-"

"_**Wait!"**_ His sudden outburst rang out in my ears suddenly, and he began to talk again.

"_**What did you call me when we first met**_?" This left me a WTF-look on my face. His spontaneous question left me confused.

"Rex, what are talking about?"

"_**Just answer the question. Please…so I can know**_…" Know what? His tone sounded serious so I though back to when we first met.

_Which was...at a beach? No…it was on some island…the name started with a C, I remembered that._

_Cabo Luna! That was the name! But how did I meet him again? Wasn't it…a soccer game…no… it was a volleyball game. Now I remember! He playing a volleyball game and I was watching but I wanted to get a closer look so I walked by the court and then he crashed into me! But what happened then? He asked whether I was okay and then he said…_

"_Do you need help?"_

_No, he didn't say that. I thought of another possibility._

"_I'm glad I crashed into a pretty sexy lady."_

_Umm…no…that's stupid pick-up line only dumbasses would fall for. I was almost afraid to think of another possibility. But an unusual one popped into my mind…_

"_Did you see that awesome save?"_

_Yes! And then I said "Sorry, I was too busy trying not to be tackled by some nitwit." The answer reached my mind faster than the speed of light._

"I called you nitwit, Rex." I told him that with a smile on my face.

"Took you long enough. And where did we first meet?" He continued to interrogate.

"_**Cabo Luna."**_

"At the…"

"_**Beach."**_ I finished for him.

"During a…"

"_**Volleyball game."**_ It was easy to tell that he was done asking questions, because I heard him breathe a sigh of relief.

"_**Circe…is that actually you?"**_

"Yeah…it is."

"_**I was so worried about you."**_ He caught me off guard with his heartfelt words.

"W-what did…?"

"_**I-I mean Tuck, Cricket, and Skwydd! THEY were all worried you! I was…kind of worried. You are in one piece, right? Wait; is this one of those hostage calls? Is Black Knight making you call me? If she is, talk about something boring, like the weather!"**_ I couldn't help but mental-laugh at how paranoid he was. This was unusual for him…

"When did you become Mr. Paranoid? Relax. I'm fine, Rex. I'm not at Providence any more, I got away." I was surprised at the causality of my voice. I almost couldn't believe that I just said -"I escaped from the power-hungry psychopath, impersonated a Providence soldier, stole a Providence hoverboard and gun, and somehow ended up in Utah." –in a much, much shorter way.

"_**But…how-"**_I already knew what his question was so I cut him off.

"The mind-collar didn't work on me, Rex. Some Providence soldiers tried turning it on the mind-collar's high-frequency mode, and then it just fell off."

"_**High-frequency mode? I'm an expert-**_ He said cockily, that was normal for him though. _**"-and I can tell that it sounds bad."**_

"Well, when they first turned it on it really hurt. But after about ten seconds it just stopped and it just fell off. "

"_**Really? So you're not being held captive by her royal Psychoness?**_" I didn't have to ask who her royal "Psychoness" was.

"Yeah."

"_**That's awesome! But...wait…where are you now?"**_ I was very hesitant to tell him about the Pro Libertate base. I decided to rely on one of my favorite lying tactics. Tell the person the truth, but not the whole truth. If they press into it, that's when you should start lying.

"I'm in Utah." I told him simply.

"_**You're in UTAH?"**_ I drew back the phone away from my ear from his loud declaim, and I put it back next to my right ear hoping that he wouldn't yell. He was quiet for a couple a seconds and he spoke with a much calmer voice._** "On second thought, that's not as bad as I thought it was going be. What city are you in?"**_

"Altonah."

"_**Then Six and I will come pick you up. What stre-"**_

"NO! " I screamed into the phone. I don't know why but I had a feeling that I shouldn't let Rex get me out of Altonah. And plus, I'm worried that White Knight's going to interrogate me, or keep me under 24/7 watch. White Knight practically EMITS paranoia, but he doesn't show it. He's too proud.

"_**Why?"**_ My ears didn't believe it at first but he actually sounded heartbroken.

"Because…" While I was thinking of an excuse I frantically looked around the room for something that would give me an idea. Then I saw a poster of a Providence soldier stamping on an EVO. It was the exact same one that Providence posted ALL OVER Hong Kong. But Sandy made some adjustments, the Providence soldier had a very long moustache and where it said "CONTROL IS SECURITY" was instead "CONTROL IS SHIT" with the word "security" scribbled out. I almost laughed at her Providence poster, but I went back to thinking of an excuse. But then I stared at the Providence soldier and a good excuse popped into my head.

"Providence soldiers!" I shouted into the phone.

"_**W-What?"**_ He sounded incredibly confused so I already knew that I had to continue lying.

"Security's really tight here…Providence soldiers posted at every block! It's no use trying to risk it, Rex. I'll…come to the base myself." My eyes widened at what I just said, I didn't think of going back to the Providence Depot base. Until now, it was either go back to Japan or go back to China. Now I have to go to Arizona.

"**How are you going to get here to Arizona?"**

"I stole a hoverboard from Providence. I can fly there."

"_**And how are you going to fly if Providence soldiers are everywhere?"**_

"I'll…find a way." I'm already doing too much explaining.

"_**Circe, do you think you can make it here in one piece?"**_

"Yes."

"_**In that case…Circe, when you make it here...do you want to go…get milk…shake?"**_

Any normal teenage girl would already know what he was asking; unfortunately I'm not a normal teenage girl. I was left confused but then I mentally punched myself.

_You idiot! He's asking you out on a date! Say no_!

"Sure!" I completely disobeyed the logical reasoning of my brain.

_YOU GODDAMN IDIOT!_

Suddenly, I heard a robotic-voice talking on the phone. _**"YOU HAVE USED ALL 400 OF YOUR MINUTES. PLEASE WAIT TILL APRIL 1ST, 2012 OR RENEW AT ."**_

At the worst moment I realized something, I never called my parents. I just called Rex, and now I'm going to Arizona, in the middle of nowhere. I face palmed with my free hand, and just hung my right hand by my side. Right on cue Sandy walked in, I dropped my left hand by my side and held her phone out to her and began lying once again.

"I told my parents about everything, they're cool with it. As if now it looks like I'm staying here." She took her phone and shoved it in her jacket pocket and replied to my explanation.

"Is it possible that the 'Ketsueki Akuma' might roam again?" The question didn't surprise me, it was possible. I might "roam" for a little bit. I decided not to answer her question, but to change the subject. My attention shifted to three little pieces of paper that littered a section of her messy desk. I walked over to her desk and picked the up and held them out so she could see.

"What are these?"

"They're movie tickets to go see the Hunger Games." _The Hunger Games! That movie came out already?_ I read the entire series last year, it was AWESOME. Even though the books are always better than the movies, I still wanted to watch the movie.

"But I accidentally bought three tickets instead of one, it's showing today at three. You want to come with?"

"Sure, why not? What time is it now?" No, seriously. Why not? The last thing I wanted was to be bored all afternoon.

"Ten to two. But we'll have to get it OK'd by the Doc." I prefer actual English, but I managed to understand what she was saying. She passed me and motioned me to follow and left the room.

But something made me stay, a feeling that I've felt many times before. Suspicion. How did I know that she could actually be taking me to Providence? Or this isn't Pro Libertate and it's some EVO trafficking ring? How did I know that I could trust these people? They may not be my allies but my enemies. Why didn't I think of this before? I turned around in frustration and continued to ponder, before my eyes caught on to something against the wall. My backpack. My black Sierra backpack was leaned up against the wall. Without thinking what it was doing there I opened the backpack and pulled out a familiar object.

The Providence gun that Ken gave me, for a mission that I wasn't even going on. However, here's where it was going to come to use. I shoved it inside my right-jacket pocket and made my way to the door. I was pretty sure that wasn't going to use it but it was just in case.

Just in case.

**I am so ridiculously sorry. I actually mean it, I am really sorry, guys. I kind of lost my inspiration streak for a little bit and when I got it back, I got sick. Then this chapter got lost and a whole bunch of shiz happened. But I managed to get this chapter out alive. **

**Review shout-outs**

**Dolpher- Doesn't "yatta" mean "I did it!" in Japanese?**

**Resisting the Borg- Your damn right, it WILL be interesting when he finds out.**

**Question**

**Have you guys recently heard of Generator Rex's permanent cancellation? Well, believe it or not it's true.**

**Review please! They inspire me! Again so sorry about this chapter, but I have overcome my writing block! THE POWER OF RAINBOWS HAS PULLED ME THROUGH!**


	12. Voice

_Six years ago, the unknown EVO incident occurred. Thousands were transformed into hideous EVOs. And once they became an EVO, they had to stay that way. The government immediately took action; they created Providence, an international organization committed to containing these EVOs. A number of problems rose for Providence, bandits, gangs of humanoid EVOs, stolen equipment, and etc. Therefore, Providence created an underground international organization specially created to take care of these situations. Providence called this organization, Peace. They appointed Andrea Knightwalker as director, a young 18-year-old with immense strength, intelligence, and leadership skills. _

_Peace took care of all of the minor problems for Providence, it was partly because of two agents. Aaron Greene, and the director's own sister, Catherine Knightwalker. They were Peace's youngest agents, but also two of the best. Two years ago, Andrea Knightwalker sealed Peace off from Providence for unknown reasons. Now it is a rebellion organization against Providence, not many people know of its existence however. Even the name was changed to Pro Libertate, by the new unknown director._

**Circe's POV**

I hate movie theaters. No, no, scratch that. I hate any place that is crowded with dumb jocks and gossiping teenage girls. I may sound harsh, but being pushed out of automatic doors and onto a street where I almost run over by a truck makes me irritable. I sucked up chocolate milkshake through a colorful straw from McDonalds, while I sat on a comfortable park bench with Brent and Sandy STILL arguing about the movie. I guess I should explain, Brent insisted he come along because I was still unstable from the concussion I had. And guess what I found out, he's actually the doctor who checked me out. It stills bothers me that a guy checked me out, but he looks like he already has an eye on Sandy. She started freaking out during one part of the movie and he held her hand. Then she freaked out about THAT two minutes later. But now they won't SHUT UP about the movie. Arguing over casting, camera, and special effects, all of that boring crap. I liked it, liked the book better, but I liked it.

The two film geek's voices filled my ears, but after listening to my sister go on and on about her mushy shoujo mangas, I've learned to tune out most people. But suddenly both of their voices stopped, I looked up from my milkshake and looked at them. They were both staring at me with wide and curious eyes.

"What?" Brent gave me a skeptical look. "You're awfully quiet. What did you think of the movie?" To avoid an argument I gave the simplest answer.

"I liked it." Brent decided to interrogate and tear down my defenses.

"What'd you think of the camera, special effects, casting?"

"I thought the story was the best part of the movie if you're asking." He gave me a surprised look, he probably expected that I wasn't listening to their entire conversation. Maybe I was listening to some of it.

"Why's that?" I took another sip of my milkshake a told him.

"Because of the way Katniss lives in District 12. She does whatever she can to protect her mother and sister, but she never thinks about herself. Her ambitions, thoughts, and feelings don't exist to her. She just does what she has to do, while never thinking of herself. She has a rather sad way of living, but it's also a rather conscious way of living. To live to for your duty, to survive, and to not die." I took another sip of my milkshake and looked at their baffled expressions. I decided to change the subject.

"Um, shouldn't we be heading back? It's getting late." It was only four 'o'clock, but I was feeling tired already.

"Actually, I'm kind of hungry." Sandy said. I looked down at my McDonalds milkshake and looked back at her.

"Then why didn't you get something at McDonalds?" She gave me a puzzled look.

"We went to McDonalds?" Sandy and Brent both said simultaneously.

"Let's eat something back at…base." I haven't heard myself say that in a WHILE. It almost seemed as if I was back at home. With Angel, Rentin, and Aero…but those were times of the past. And it's not 2010 now. It's 2012, and I'm not in Japan. I'm in Utah. _It would be nice to go back to those times…_I started to imagine hanging out with Angel, Rentin, and Aero while talking, laughing and pushing each other around while walking all over Shibuya.

"Earth to the Shadowed Cure!" Sandy voice snapped me awake while snapping her fingers in front of my eyes. She gave me an irritated look. "You have a really bad habit of zoning out, you know. We're all tired, let's head back to base and hope that the Paparazzi doesn't camera-attack us." I didn't really pay attention to what Sandy just said. But her words reached my ears as we were into two minutes of walking down the street while passing a bunch of random people. As I thought about the last thing she said I immediately shouted out the first thought that came to my mind.

"Wait...," I stopped walking and they both turned back to me. "What do you mean, by getting attacked by the Paparazzi?" Then I remember the first thing she said to me. "And why did you call me Shadowed Cure?" Sandy gave me an immediate answer.

"Oh that's right, we didn't tell you. Your famous here in Utah, everyone on the news has a nickname for you. "The Shadowed Cure." And your jacket is famous as well, a bunch of wannabe's are wearing it." I didn't believe that last part of what she said, but I looked around me. People were wearing the same jacket as me, normal people. Normal everyday people, not a bunch of EVOs, just everyday people.

_Why?_

"Why?" I gazed around me.

"Because they believe in you." I turned and looked at Brent who was talking; he was looking at the crowd of people walking on the crossings and sidewalks. "Because they know that Providence is wrong. They know that what they're doing is wrong. That's why they believe in you. You're doing what's right. They believe in the cure." I felt the wind blow against my hair and his words flowed through my mind.

_They believe in me? Why? I'm not a hero, Rex is a hero. I'm not a hero. I'm just…a nobody._

"I'm not special though." I looked at the blue sky, and thought _What did I do to make myself a hero?_

"Yeah you are." It was Sandy talking this time. "You are one of the two people of can cure EVOs." Panic filled my previously calm mind. I felt like telling them "I've never been able to cure EVOs though! It was probably just dumb luck!" But I knew it couldn't have been dumb luck, there is no dumb luck in science. Right then and there, while looking at the sky, I realized something. I have gained the ability to cure EVOs, and now I was a hero because of it. I have gained a status I never wanted, a status that was never meant for me.

_Someone else deserves this. Someone who wants to be a hero. This is an ability that belongs to someone else. It's not mine, I never wanted this, then…why would I gain this ability?___I wondered. Then the last thing I ever expected happened. I got my answer.

_Because you ended up being the perfect host for me._ The answer rang in my mind and then my body reacted. I fell back on the concrete and immediately sat up turning my head left and right. Then Sandy and Brent rushed over to me, grabbed my arms and pulled me back up to my feet. I was still confused from the mysterious answer, but despite my confused look Sandy pelted a bunch of questions.

"What today's date? What's your name? Where are we? What state are we in?" I recovered from my daze two seconds after she threw her concussion checking questions.

"March 31st. Catherine Knightwalker. Altonah. Utah." I answered with small break in between. "It's okay I'm fine. Just got in a little daze." They let go of my arms and I brushed my jeans.

"Let's head back." I said with a fake smile, I didn't want them to worry. They both exchanged looks and shrugged. As we were walking down the sidewalks with endless people and cars passing us by, Brent just had to bring up a god-forbidden topic.

"I still think the camera for the Hunger Games was really bad!" And Sandy and Brent started another argument. But I lingered back and looked at the sky again. The horizon was starting to distort the blue in the sky. I thought about the mysterious answer, it was like someone spoke into my mind. And the female voice sounded familiar…it sounded like…Mom?

**Sorry, for late chapter. Busy planning ahead. And lost the password. And now I'm sick with the stomach flu. But I wanted to get this out before anything. Thanks to JazzHearts for inspiring me again!**


End file.
